gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Blessed
The Ilman are the principal inhabitant of the realm of Ilmanor. Descended from Kuros, these High Men are generally long-lived. They are smallish (5'10) and burly, and possess very light skin. RACIAL ORIGINS The Ilman are descended from Kuros the Great, and are a part of the people known as the Parzifans. Originally native to distant Spartos, the original ancestors of these people battled the Death Queen in ancient legend. Alone of all men, the descendants of Kuros possess both Elven and Godly blood in their lineage. The Ilman moved underground as their previous realm of Alqador was invaded and conquered by Orcs from Daenor. POLITICAL STRUCTURE The Ilman live in a feudal society, like their ancient ancestors, and are ruled by a King, who has absolute power, and a coucil of sages and priests. The Realm of Ilmanor officially falls under the rule of the Atlantean Empire, though the Ilman generally consider themselves neutral. The King meets with his Council every three months, at the new moon, or whenever a crisis arises. The meeting is known as the Council of Twelve, and includes the following: * The King * The Lord Regent: The king's advisor and law-passer * The Kimi'ana: The ambassador of the Bringers * The Ambassador of Light: The ambassador of the Mage-Seekers * The Lord Logician: Ambassador of the Sage Council * The Outlord: The great leader of the Sky-Rangers * The Delvemaster: The ambassador of the Gerallini * And the Five Underlords of the Grottoes. SOCIAL STRUCTURE Ilmanor is divided into four classes. The highest class is the Rian'ago, the nobility and kings. Next is the Kimi'ago,consisting of the Bringers of Melina, and those who have deicated themselves to the pursuit of knowledge. These include the Sage Council, as well as the Mage-Seekers. Below the Kimi'ago are the Maria'no, the peasants and craftsmen of the Netherrealm. Equal in status to the Maria'no are the Gerallini, who are the carvers and builders of the Netherworld. Additionally, there are two sub-castes of the Maria'no, which exist in the Forsaken Land. These are the Rea'ma, the farmers and herders of the Surface, and the Melina'rana (the Skyrangers and Mercenaries). MILITARY STRUCTURE The king has no standing army as such. In times of trouble, the nobles lead the rest of the castes into battle. Everyone is obliged to join in wars, save for the Kimi'ago. The Maria'no make up the bulk of these soldiers, as the Gerallini are generally considered too skilled to be wasted in battle. The Melina'rana are vital to the defence of Ilmanor. These paid soldiers patrol the Surface, keeping the Orcs and Daenorrim from the entrances to the Netherrealm, as well as providing food to the Under-folk. These small bands flock together in times of war, or in a crisis, and are lead by the most senior member, who becomes known as the Outlord. CURRENCY Ilmanor is generally considered the poorest realm in the empire. The Ilman do not concern themselves with monetary wealth, and are more concerned with love, and the teachings of Melina. Ilman coins are round, with a hole in the centre, and have the motto 'The light will prevail.' * Swan- 3cm diameter gold coin, worth 5sp. One side has a swan, the other has a grail. * Melar- 3cm silver coin, worth 5bp. One side has a swan, the other has a grail. * Calro- 3cm electrum coin, worth 1 bp. Faces are as above. * Nickel- 3cm nickel coin, worth 1 cp. Faces are as above. * Gren- 2cm tin coin, worth 8ip. APPEARANCE The Ilman are quite squat compared to the rest of the Parzifans. Additionally, they tend to be a lot thinner, and more muscled. The Ilman are generally very light skinned, due to the lack of sun, with black hair, and brown eyes. A few rare individuals have blonde hair, and this is considered a trait of great beauty. A lot of deformations exist in the population, including a high-percentage of rickets. Again, these deformations are due to a lack of pure sunlight. Males and females alike adorn themselves in Drab robes of grey or brown. The Sages and Mages wear white and blue respectively, whilst the Priests wear the red and pink of Melina. Nobles tend to be better dressed, wearing a variety of brightly-coloured robes, and many gems. HOUSING The towns of the Ilman are located deep underground, in vast caverns excavated by the Gerallini. The houses vary; most are built from the excavated rock, whilst others are carved from the cave itself. The mansions of nobles are generally built of gems and quartz, and glow brightly in the candle-light. The houses are simple, consisting solely of a bedroom or two, a living space/kitchen, and a meditation shrine. The Temples are built above the cities, with vast glittering stairs leading to the entrances. They are built and carved out of hills, as the high earthworks are believed to be closer to the distant Gods. Sometimes, the entrance to the entire town is situated in the Temple. DIET The Ilman generally subsist on a diet of fungus and fresh-water fish. Very little food can be grown underground. however, the Sky-Rangers and the Rea'ma supply various foods to the Under-folk, usually in the form of game and herd animals, as well as roots and fruit. WORSHIP The Ilman worship Melina, goddess of love. In addition, the Tolton gods are respected. However, except in rare cases, these are not worshipped, as the Blessed devote themselves solely to their Goddess. Kemwe is often prayed to as a source of food and life in the Netherrealm. OVERVIEW The Ilman consider themselves the children of Melina. They call themselves the Blessed, as they believe that Melina saved their population from complete annhialation by leading them underground. The Blessed were lead underground by a group of swans, via a river which passed underground. Swans were considered Melina's messengers, and as such are sacred in the culture. Killing a swan is a hanging offence in Ilmanor. The Ilman are a jovial folk, and their drab clothing belies their hedonistic demeanour. Despite the trouble which befell their people, they maintain a love of life, and dedicate themselves to the pursuit of pleasure. They think of the Surface World as a land of misery and despair, a final barrier separating them from the Heaven of the Gods, and Melina's Haven. They believe that in the future, Melina will return to the Overrealm, and cleanse it of evil, returning it to its previous state. Then mortals will live in the Earthly paradise, as close to the Gods as they can get in life. They also believe that in this time, all those with hate in their heart will be vanquished. To this end, the Ilman try to obtain perfect love and peace. The only exception to this are the Orcs and Skyspawn of the Overrealm. These were the Demons who cast mankind from their heavenly abode, and it is the Gods' decree that they be killed. Other men and races from the surface world are tolerated, and made welcome, as the Ilman philosophy dictates. The Ilman feel pity for these surface dwellers, who live constantly in the Troubled lands of the Skyspawn. They also admire the people for their bravery and stalwartness, and many ilman will marry visitors to the land. Only those of evil or malicious intent will be treated with disrespect. The towns of the blessed are beautiful, and try to recapture the heavenly magic of the Land of Alqador. The Sungems and Moongems of the Mage-Seekers cast a beautiful light throughout the caves. These are erected on huge columns, and light the caverns as well as a cloudy Surface Day, or a half-moon night. Fountains galore occupy the squares and paving of the streets, and swans swim in the myriad rivers and lakes. Due to the light of the Sungems, grass and flowers have been cultivated. Additionally, a few trees produce fruit, though the fruit is usually too small and unripe to be edible. TEMPLATE: BLESSED NOBLE STATS ST: 5 CO: 10 QU: -5 AG: -5 PR: 0 SD: 5 IN: 10 ME: 0 EM: 0 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP: 0 ADOLESCENT SKILLS Body Dev 3 Weapon 1 3 Weapon 2 2 Caving 1 Ilman History 3 Basic Maths 1 Religion: Melina 3 Religion: Tolton 1 Gem Lore 2 MIA: Rigid Leather 2 Public Speaking 1 Language: Ilman 7 Language: Common 6 Background Pts. 35 Special- All get 25% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. TEMPLATE: BLESSED URBAN STATS ST: 0 CO: 5 QU: 0 AG: 0 PR: -5 SD: 10 IN: 10 ME: 0 EM: 5 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP: 0 ADOLESCENT SKILLS Body Dev 1 Weapon 1 2 Stone Craft 5 Craft 3 Mining 1 Caving 3 Trading 1 Lore: Hometown 3 General Perception 1 Appraisal 1 Fungus Lore 2 Language: Ilman 7 Language: Common 5 Background Pts. 50 Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. TEMPLATE: BLESSED RURAL (OUTLANDER) STATS ST: 0 CO: 5 QU: 0 AG: 0 PR: -5 SD: 10 IN: 10 ME: 0 EM: 5 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP: 0 ADOLESCENT SKILLS Body Dev 2 Foraging 3 Hunting 3 Fire-Starting 1 Cookery 1 Flora Lore 2 1 Craft 3 Fauna Lore 2 Horticulture 1 Skinning 1 Stalk/ hide 2 Herding 1 Region Lore 2 Language: Ilman 7 Language: Common 6 Background Pts. 60 Special- All get 25% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Category:Races Category:Ilmanor Category:Netherrealm Category:Mannish